


What If...

by AmberEyedLover



Series: Sauna series [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Drabble, Love, M/M, Sauna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:29:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberEyedLover/pseuds/AmberEyedLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pulling up outside a nice little house, two stories and a large garden, Adam slowly let his boyfriend’s hand go before laughing, amused as he watched him climb out the car quickly and move across the snow covered ground, a smile on his lips as he stretched his arms open and spun around laughing.<br/>‘’Isn’t this amazing’’ Sauli laughed as Adam climbed out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If...

**Author's Note:**

> 'Kiitos rakas' Means 'Thank you My love' - translated by my wonderful bestfriend SuskaS :) <3

‘’What if she doesn’t like me’’  
‘’Adam’’  
‘’Sauli, what if she doesn’t like me, god forbid your father and sister’’  
‘’Sister’s, three Adam’’  
‘’Three oh Christ, why don’t you ever tell me these things before, I have to work harder for them to like me now’’  
‘’Adam they will like you, you make me happy so they are happy, there’s nothing to be worried about’’ Sauli told Adam as he took his hand and squeezed it softly, the airport around them busy with the Christmas holidays as they walked through, a bag each and a Californian tan on their skin.  
‘’People keep staring at me’’  
‘’Adam, they’re staring at us, we are tanned and its snowing outside and we are travelling light as if coming home and not to mention you’re Adam Lambert, my love’’ Sauli spoke out as he glanced over at Adam with a smile, ‘’Minä rakastan sinua’’ He whispered with a smile which had Adam smiling.  
‘’Im worried your parents aren’t going to like me’’  
‘’Adam’’  
‘’I know, I know, I make you happy so they are happy but I still have that worry’’ Adam told his boyfriend as they stepped through a door and was greeted with a few squeals and laughter from Sauli as Adam groaned slightly and tugged on his hand, ‘’save me baby’’ He whispered before Sauli pulled his hand out of Adams and took his bag.  
‘’Go see your fans, they’ve been waiting a while, I’ll meet my mom and get everything in the car’’ Sauli told him before Adam frowned.  
‘’How did you know they were here waiting?’’  
‘’My parents love’’

Signing a few things and taking a few photos, Adam finally managed to pull away as he turned to see Sauli walking back towards him with a smile.  
‘’I still feel bad for coming home when we were going to go to your mother’s place’’ Sauli spoke out as their hands joined and they started walking again.  
‘’She understands, your family wanted to meet me and Christmas doesn’t mean a lot to us but we still get together for a family meal like most families. We can do it again once we get home’’  
‘’Good now mom is excited to meet you’’ Sauli grinned out as he started to pull Adam through to the main doors before he paused and turned back.  
‘’What’s wrong’’  
‘’Nothing my love’’  
‘’Sauli…’’  
‘’Shhh Adam, its fine, now wrap up its cold out’’ Sauli spoke as he dropped Adam’s hand and reached up to pull his jacket closer and zipped it up tightly with a smile which Adam returned.  
‘’I love you too by the way’’  
‘’I know you do’’ Sauli smiled before Adam moved his hands up and grabbed his scarf from his neck and unwrapped it before moving it around Sauli’s and tightened it under his chin softly. ‘’Adam’’  
‘’It’s okay, I have another one, I doubled layered’’ He grinned out as he quickly moved back to show him the other scarf.  
‘’Silly man’’ Sauli laughed as Adam smiled at him brightly and leaned down to press a quick kiss to his cheek.  
‘’Yes, but silly man who loves his boyfriend a lot’’ Adam grinned out before Sauli took his hand and started to lead him through the doors and out in to the soft snow which was falling.

‘’Sauli’’ Hearing a voice, Adam turned with Sauli as a lady walked towards them slightly, a tray holder in her hand with three drinks and keys in the other.  
‘’Mom, this is Adam’’ Sauli spoke out with a smile as he squeezed Adam’s hand tightly.  
‘’It’s nice to finally meet you Mrs. Koskinen’’ Adam spoke out as she laughed.  
‘’Please call me Virpi, my dear’’ She smiled before holding the tray out to Sauli which he quickly took as his mother pulled Adam in to a tight hug, leaving him startled before he hugged her back and pulled away with a smile on both their faces. ‘’Sauli has told me so much about you Adam’’  
‘’and the same with you’’ Adam smiled before he glanced over to his boyfriend to see him grinning ear to ear.  
‘’Oh, I got us all hot chocolate’’ Virpi suddenly told them as she turned and took the tray back from her son and pushed a cup in to Adam’s hands which was starting to turn chilly with the cold weather.  
‘’Kiitos’’ Adam told her before she grinned and he looked up with a small blush. ‘’sorry, Sauli has been teaching me a few things and they tend to slip out, I often confuse people without meaning too’’ Adam said quickly as Sauli laughed.  
‘’Of course it would, but I think most of the band is used to it now’’ Sauli smiled as he sipped at his own drink and handed the keys back to his mother, ‘’is Saana home yet?’’ He asked as she smiled.  
‘’Not yet, she’s due to arrive later tonight with your Isä, but Sara is excited to see you again’’ She told her son who nodded and moved back to tuck himself under Adam’s arm again which quickly went around him and his lips pressed against the side of Sauli’s head. 

The drive was quiet, filled with soft words which Adam didn’t understand as he stared out the window at the snowy scenery as it quickly passed by, his hand snug in Sauli’s as he leaned forward slightly between the two front seats to talk to his mom easier.  
‘’Adam’’  
‘’Huh, sorry’’ Adam spoke out, a small blush tinting the tops of his ears and running under his eyes slightly as Sauli gave him a wide smile.  
‘’its okay, mom asked if you would be comfortable on the cot at the moment until they can set up the spare room for us’’ He asked as Adam nodded with his own smile.  
‘’Of course, I would be happy with anything’’ Adam told him softly as he squeezed his hand again and turned back out to look at the snow which was starting to fall harder.  
Pulling up outside a nice little house, two stories and a large garden, Adam slowly let his boyfriend’s hand go before laughing, amused as he watched him climb out the car quickly and move across the snow covered ground, a smile on his lips as he stretched his arms open and spun around laughing.  
‘’Isn’t this amazing’’ Sauli laughed as Adam climbed out and moved around to help Virpi with the two bags.  
‘’Sauli, you’re home!’’ A girls voice half shouted and half screamed before Adam turned to see his boyfriend turning with a large smile as the girl ran out the house and over to him, their arms moving around each other as his mother laughed.  
‘’That’s Salla, Sauli’s other older sister, I hear you have already met Sara?’’ Virpi asked as Adam turned back and nodded.  
‘’Yes I have, its nice to see such a loving connection between them’’ Adam spoke with a smile as he placed the bags on the ground beside his feet before closing the trunk of the car for her,  
‘’I hear you have a brother…Neil?’’ She asked slowly as if trying to remember as Adam nodded again with a smile.  
‘’Yes, that’s right, younger too, we get on really well but like most siblings we like to fight too’’ He chuckled before he turned back and caught Sauli’s smile from over his sisters shoulder which he returned before quickly looking away again as she pulled away and said something before he laughed and nodded, her body turning quickly to look at Adam before she squealed slightly and came running over, her arms wrapping around his neck tightly as he laughed and hugged her back.

‘’Adam, its great to finally meet you’’ She cried out as she pulled away and kissed his cheek before turning and glared at her brother, ‘’you lied when you said how gorgeous he was’’ She spoke out, no heat to her words as she turned back again with a smile and let Adam go.  
‘’Come on, lets go inside before Saana and Osmo come home’’ Virpi spoke out as Sauli grinned and came skipping back over, his hands grabbing Adam’s before he smiled sweetly at his sister.  
‘’Oh fine, I will bring your bags in’’ Salla told him as he laughed and suddenly turned again as he stated to pull Adam across the garden, snow kicking up as he ran and Adam half jogged after to stop himself from falling.  
‘’Sauli’’ Adam laughed out as he finally came to a stop outside the front door, chest to Sauli’s back slightly before he stepped away.  
‘’Sorry got excited and I want to show you everything’’ He grinned as he stamped his feet on the mat and Adam had just enough time to do the same to get rid of snow before he was being pulled in to the warm house and through a narrow hallway before Sauli tugged him up the stairs and in to the first room, ‘’My room’’ Sauli breathed out, his face pulled in to a large smile as he wrapped his arms around Adam’s neck and Adam moved his around his waist tightly.  
‘’Its beautiful like you’’ Adam told Sauli which seemed to be the right thing as Sauli quickly moved again, a kiss to his cheek before he was being led through the house upstairs again. Different rooms being pointed out before Sauli smirked and led him back downstairs again, pointing out different rooms until they came to another one and Sauli stopped, his hand on the handle of a glass door before he turned.  
‘’Take your jacket and scarf off’’ Sauli told him as he done the same thing and hung them up on a hook before he done the same with Adams and smiled.

Following him through the door, Adam suddenly realized why Sauli had gotten him to take off all the layers, the air was warm around them, getting warmer again as they got further down the small glass hallway, the winter wonderland on both sides looked beautiful, the smell so familiar now as it reached his nose and he smiled, reaching forward, he tangled his hand with Sauli’s who looked over his shoulder with a smile.  
‘’I forgot to ask, who is Osmo?’’ Adam asked as Sauli paused, his smile growing wider again.  
‘’My Isä’’ He grinned as he turned, ‘’he can’t wait to meet you, but first we have to make sure the sauna is up high enough, he always takes one after a long car journey’’  
‘’Right, you know im still worried that they aren’t going to like me’’ Adam spoke out as Sauli rolled his eyes and tugged on Adam’s hand and pulled the door open, stepping in to the small shower room, they both removed their shoes and socks before Sauli looked over at his boyfriend.  
‘’Why don’t we have a moment to ourselves and relax in the sauna, that flight was long and I know how tired and tense you get after long flights’’ Sauli spoke out as he moved closer and let his hands slip up Adam’s arms and rest on his shoulders, rubbing softly as he bit his lip.  
‘’Really Sauli in your parents sauna’’ Adam grinned but let his hands move to his boyfriends waist as he pulled him closer.  
‘’Doesn’t have to be sex, it wasn’t that time your brother came around’’ Sauli whispered, the accent tinting his words low and husky as he leaned up to Adam’s ear.  
‘’That was different’’ Adam swallowed out as Sauli pulled away and started to push Adam’s shirt up before over his head.  
‘’So can this’’ He winked and Adam laughed softly before they both undressed and quickly climbed in to the shower before out again, a towel lightly running over their bodies before boxers was pulled back in and they crossed the room and in to the sauna. 

Hearing the hiss of water hitting stones, Adam breathed in deeply before hands roamed over the muscles in his back and he let a small breath escape his lips as Sauli chuckled softly from behind him. ‘’See, I was true’’ Sauli whispered as Adam smiled and reached a hand up to lay over the one on his shoulder as he leaned back softly against a toned chest.  
‘’You were right, you’re always right baby’’ Adam spoke softly with a smile as Sauli walked around and took Adam’s hand in his again before walking him towards one of the benches and softly pushed him down before sliding his legs up and turned Adam’s body until he was sat sideways and moved in behind him.  
‘’Im wonderful, my love’’ Sauli smiled, laughter in his voice as he sat down and moved his hands back to Adam’s shoulders, rubbing them softly in small circles, his thumbs rubbing their own in to the base of his neck as Adam let his head bow forward slightly.  
‘’More than wonderful Sauli Koskinen, you are a god’’ Adam told him on a small groan as he felt his muscles being pushed and rubbed until they started to relax and Sauli’s hands moved lower over his back.  
‘’Sauli mom…oh sorry’’ Looking up, Adam was greeted by a familiar face and he smiled softly,  
‘’Hey Sara’’ he spoke out as she smiled.  
‘’So Sauli finally convinced you to come home with him’’ She laughed and Adam nodded with a grin.  
‘’I didn’t mind honestly, it feels great being back in the country’’ He told her as she nodded and glanced over at her brother who was laughing softly to himself.  
‘’What did mom want Sara?’’ Sauli asked as he pressed a little harder against a tensed muscle in Adam’s lower back but at the same time, the touch soft.  
‘’Oh yeah, she wanted to know if you was going to cook the meatballs or wanted her and Saana to when she turns up in a few hours’’  
‘’I will, me and Adam’s just relaxing after the flight, it’s a long way from LA and the seats cramps Adam’’ Sauli told her as the tip of Adam’s ears turned red slightly with a blush.  
‘’Okay, I will tell mom and it’s nice to see you again Adam’’ She spoke out before he waved slightly and watched as the door closed.

Feeling Sauli’s hands move from his back to around on to his stomach, Adam let himself lean back in to the smaller man as he pressed a kiss to Adam’s cheek. Threading fingers through each others, Adam let his eyes close as he relaxed fully.  
‘’You know, no one is going to disturb us now’’ Sauli whispered in to his boyfriends ear,  a smile on his face seeing that his eyes was closed and a peaceful expression over his features,  
‘’Mhmm’’ Adam mumbled out as Sauli grinned and tapped his fingertips against Adam’s before moving them out his hold and laid his hand flat against the toned stomach, his movements slowly sliding down until a hand caught his wrist and he stared back in to pools of misty blue as a smirk curled Adam’s lips.  
‘’We aren’t having sex in your parent’s sauna’’ Adam told him as Sauli pouted.  
‘’But you said I am a god, and gods are allowed what they want’’ Sauli whispered against Adam’s sweat slick skin as he pushed his hand a little further down, the grip on his wrist loosening as his fingertips reached the waistband of Adam’s boxers.  
‘’Mhmm, but it’s your parent’s sauna’’ Adam spoke out as he swallowed softly, the feeling of his boyfriends fingertips dug in to his soft skin and slipped under the elastic.  
‘’They wont know’’ Sauli’s voice whispered in to Adam’s ear as his hand kept moving down until hot fingers wrapped around the base of his cock.  
‘’Shit Sauli’’ Adam gasped out as his other hand gripped Sauli’s in his which was still tangled together on his chest as Sauli’s free hand started to stroke long and slow which had Adam arching up slightly, his hips raising up to meet his boyfriends touch.  
‘’Shhh my love, I have you, its okay’’ Sauli cooed in to Adam’s ear again before he moved and traced soft lips against the slight stubble which was starting to grown on Adam’s jaw, the slight scratch against his lips changing to smooth skin as he pressed his lips back over Adam’s and kissed him deeply.  
Letting his hips move up in to Sauli’s strokes again, Adam panted against his boyfriends lips slightly from both the hotness of the room around them and the soft touch which was bringing him closer and closer to the edge each time Sauli’s hand twisted slightly at the head of his cock, a small gasp leaving his lips was swallowed by Sauli’s own mouth as he came over lean fingers and the inside of his boxers slightly, his chest heaving with breaths he was struggling to take as Sauli pulled away with a small grin.  
‘’I love you’’ Adam breathed out as Sauli pulled his hand out from Adam’s shorts and slowly raised it to his lips, tongue darting out to clean them off, watching Adam couldn’t help but groan slightly as his cock twitched in his boxers, wanting and trying to get hard again as he watched his boyfriend.  
‘’Love you too my love’’ Sauli whispered before leaning down and pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose.

Fifthteen minutes later, they both stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around their waist as Adam groans slightly, a bright blush on his cheeks which Sauli covered with his hands as he pressed a soft kiss to his lips and smiled before he pulled away and let them both in silence to get dressed.  
Walking back through the house, hand in hand and a set of boxers buried deep in the pocket of Adam’s jacket, he headed upstairs to the spare room where they were both sleeping.  
‘’Get some rest and come down when you wake’’ Sauli told Adam as he nodded and pulled Sauli further back in to his arms again and pressed a soft kiss to his boyfriend lips before he pulled away and rested his forehead against his.  
‘’Stay with me for a while’’ Adam whispered as Sauli grinned but nodded slowly, dropping his coat and scarf over their bags, Adam kicked his shoes off again and climbed on to the small cot before he was quickly joined by the smaller man who pressed his back against Adam’s chest as Adam wrapped his arm around Sauli’s middle and buried his face in to the back of his neck.

Ω

Waking up alone, Adam rolled over on to his back and stumbled slightly as he realized of how close to the edge he was on the cot as he red back again and looked around, eyes changing slightly to the brightness still as he reached up and rubbed at them, from somewhere in the house, Adam could hear faint laughter and the smell of something which made his stomach grumble.  
Getting up and changed in to fresh clothes, Adam slipped some woolly socks over his feet and ran a hand through his hair as he slowly headed out the room and glanced around the hallway before carefully walking down the wooden stairs as the laughter got louder and voices in Finnish reached his ears, hearing Sauli’s laugh bright and loud over everyone else, Adam smiled sleepily to himself as he peered in to different rooms until he found the kitchen and softly leaned against the doorframe just watching his boyfriend interact with his family. The way Sauli would throw his arms about as he spoke made whatever he was talking about look exciting as did the smile over his lips, a slight nod to his head here and there as the other male in the room spoke, letting his eyes glance around, he realized that the other guy had to be Sauli’s father before he felt a hand on his arm and he jumped quickly and turned to see a girl staring at him with a smile.  
‘You must be Adam’’ She smiled as he nodded, ‘’Im Saana, Sauli’s sister’’  
‘’Nice to meet you’’ Adam replied with a smile before she took his hand and led him further in to the kitchen.  
‘’Look who I found stood in the doorway’’ She spoke out as Adam blushed slightly but returned Sauli’s smile.  
‘’Why didn’t you come in silly’’ Sauli grinned as he wiped his hands down on a cloth and walked over, his arms moving around Adam’s waist before he pressed a kiss to his cheek.  
‘’You were talking, didn’t want to interrupt’’ Adam told him quickly as he laughed.  
‘’I was just telling dad about the sauna at home’’ Sauli told him before he was let go again and walked back around to where he was rolling meet up in to small balls and placing them on to a tray.  
‘’You were?’’ Adam asked surprised before he blushed again and rubbed the back of his neck.  
‘’So you really built my son a sauna while he was here back along?’’  Osmo asked as Adam nodded.  
‘’I did sir, I know how much Sauli loves them here and the ones back in Los Angeles doesn’t offer the privacy which we would like’’ Adam told him,  
‘’Just call me Osmo, none of that sir business Adam, you are family’’ He smiled out and Adam let a small breath out as he nodded and glanced towards his boyfriend who was smirking at him in ‘I told you so’ kind of way.

‘’Im cooking meatballs, want to help?’’ Sauli asked and Adam glanced over at him with a smile,  
‘’Sure baby’’ Adam told him as he walked around and pushed the sleeves of his long sleeved top up and took the lump of meat which Sauli had held out to him. ‘’just like we do at home?’’ He asked as Sauli nodded with a grin.  
‘’Yeah apart from this time we can cook them the real way over a log burning fire’’ Sauli teased as he bumped his hip against Adam’s and he laughed.  
‘’I keep telling you I will get one if you really want one’’ Adam retorted as Sauli rolled his eyes again.  
‘’See what I have to put up with?’’ Sauli asked his sisters who all laughed along with his parents.  
‘’It’s sweet’’ Saana spoke out as she sent a wink towards Adam, ‘’how come you find the cute guys who are always willing to buy you things or even build you your own sauna for Christmas’’ She laughed as Adam and Sauli both blushed slightly and glanced towards each other.  
‘’I guess it’s just fate that he saw me’’ Sauli teased out as Adam laughed and leaned over, his lips brushing a kiss over his hair line before he turned back and picked some more meet up again and rolled it.

Adam didn’t know what he had been so worried over, Sauli’s family were perfect and he felt like he belonged right at home along them in the kitchen, cooking the Finnish meal which his loving boyfriend had spent time teaching him over and over again until he got it right.  
‘’Kiitos rakas’’ Adam whispered in to Sauli’s ear when no eyes were on them, the love clear in Sauli’s eyes as he gave a soft nod and let his lips brush over Adam’s cheek before he rested his head against his boyfriends shoulder in happiness.


End file.
